


Couldn't Be Human

by et_memoriam



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Snuff, Voyeurism, becomes rape, i dont even remember what I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_memoriam/pseuds/et_memoriam
Summary: A curious scientist is asking the wrong questions about SCP 106 and they're eager to find answers, even if they have to do the dirty work themselves.They invited a rookie guard as precautionary measure for the unpredictable outcomes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Couldn't Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> -I picked specific names for the characters but I didn't want them to be their own characters so I censored the names  
> -didn't do a final proof read just for the sake of finishing the story

“Doctor?” B----- nervously asked. The guard didn’t stop as he marched through a heavy containment door accompanied by a sign reading “SCP 106, Object Class: Keter”. The room was massive, spanning three, maybe four stories. And there was some sort of container floating in the center. The door sealed behind them, “Doctor H---?” He called louder.

“In here,” He spotted the recognizable scientist behind the large windows at the back of the room. The rookie guard joined the scientist obediently.

"I’m glad you answered my call. Before you is a container for SCP-106, a specimen I’ve observed for some time. Now, I don’t expect you to know much about him,” the scientist was busy laying out an array of scribbled notes and overflowing binders. B----- wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a chuckle from the doctor. “No matter how many test subjects I present to him, every encounter yields the same results. I thought perhaps, I should just do the job myself, I need you to stand by to neutralize it should it attempt to breach containment any further than what i’ve planned.” He paced around nervously, “I know you’re new, but it should be a procedure you are familiar with.”

“I…” B----- didn’t know how to go about his response, only concerned with the scientists' cryptic behavior. “Doctor, are you alright?”

"I know this thing has some degree of human intelligence, but to what extent?" he seemed to ignore B-----, delusional in his ramblings "I can’t make the subjects behave the way I need them to, I have to do it myself. They couldn't be..."

“I- I’m sorry, Doctor. I think I should just escort you home,” B----- made his way to the door.

“ B-----," Dr. H--- grabbed the guards sleeve, “For the safety of the rest of the facility, I suggest you remain here.”

B----- retreated from the exit and apprehensively saluted in compliance.

“Now hit me,” He patted right above his stomach but the guard could only respond with a concerned stare. No sooner did the frantic scientist demand once more, “Hit me!”

An impulsive, sharp blow was delivered to his stomach that resulted in a silent groan. He was a weak man and could barely handle the athletic punch, but he wasn’t satisfied.

“You’ll need to hit harder than that,” he hissed. The guard paused, overwhelmed and fearful of what could follow. Dr. H--- continued to assault him with the command and B----- sweated, winding his fist back for another blow. Time slowed as the bizarre events truly sunk in, B----- started to feel ill and his vision blurred as his fist followed through. The scientist wailed at the tremendous impact, whimpering and whining at what he felt were cracked ribs.

“Oh fuck,” B----- motioned to comfort the doctor but abruptly backed away from the sight of a black mass surfacing behind the scientist.

No… it wasn’t a mass, it almost looked like a man, “Oh god…”

Dr. H--- turned, still wincing. B----- backed further, containing his hysterical fear.

The approaching visage looked like an old man covered in a black oily mass of what could only be described as tar, but with an uncanny toothy grin forming ear to ear. It's sloshing and shambling echoed in the metal chamber. Dr. H--- fought through his pain as he leveled with the SCP, approaching to embrace it. The doctor's following intentions began to sicken the guard more than the nature of the SCP.

“I’m glad you came… Colonel,” Dr. H--- weakly panting before he pressed against the viscous body. He hung from the still SCP while he kneaded his hand around his own groin.

Was the doctor really aroused by this? After what had just happened? How fucked is this going to get? B----- didn’t know whether to be angry or to try to save the doctor while he still had the chance. He chose to retreat to the shadows, to be honest, he didn’t know how to neutralize the SCP. He didn’t even know the danger he was in, the only thing he could do was watch or flee.

The SCP leaned back, almost confused by the scientist.

“Oh…” Dr. H--- hummed comfortably, “This is already worthy to note." He followed 106 and they began to wander in and out of the embrace until they lost their balance and the scientist fell over 106. "You're quite apprehensive," 106 slightly shifted under him but otherwise remained non threatening, "Nervous, unprovoked… physical contact. B----- write that down…" his words drowsily trailed off. The exhausting mixture of pain and excitement made him fearless in his close encounter. He started to feel an inexplicable tingle on his skin but continued to gently stroke himself for comfort.

B----- remained where he was, unable to comprehend the exchange. He knew SCP 106 was extremely dangerous but nothing more, curiosity was what kept him there.

"Yes…" the scientist quietly moaned as he pressed his groin against the SCP's. 106 twitched at the initial contact, slightly arching himself. "Once you've been tamed, you're just a man, aren't you?"

Dr. H--- lifted his hips as strings of the black goo formed between them. He reached for the SCP's concealed phallus after feeling it pulse against his. "Ahh… B-----... another note. Capable of arousal…" it took the guard a moment to make out the SCP's cock in the doctors blackened, slimy hand.

"You can't be fucking serious," the guard glared, choked up by his anger. "Doctor…"

The scientist stroked the scp, the wondrous gasps that came from him disturbed B-----. "I could not begin to describe 106 to you. But despite his monstrous disposition, he was once a man… somewhat. I only needed to figure a way to tease that humanity out of him." The SCP brought his hands to the scientists waistband, his trousers seemed to disintegrate as they were pulled down. He positioned his exposed rear over the slimy member and waited for the SCP’s response, to which it remained statuesque for an uncomfortable period of time.

Finally, 106 let out a sigh that sounded more like a beastial drone. Gripping tightly onto the scientists legs, he thrust himself into the inviting hole and repeated a more pleasurable monstrous moan.

The doctor was less at ease as 106 made him roughly fuck his cock. He still meekly and orgasmicaly moaned at the initial pleasure, but became uneasy by the growing pain against his skin. His voice was now caught between arousal and discomfort as he tried to stroke himself in rhythm.

The confused sounds of pain and pleasure got to the guard as he subconsciously ran his hand over his own phallus beginning to harden. He would only stop his stimulation once he heard an aroused gasp leave his own lips.

He would never enjoy anything as remotely sick as this...

As Dr. H--- was forced onto the cock over and over, B----- could see the source of his pain, his skin started to blacken and rot. The two looked to be joined by an intelligible black oozing mess and the scientist produced a horrid sound of pain. 

It was a bone chilling howl, he couldn't manage any more words, only guttural barbaric noises.

Watching the SCP prop itself up to better handle its fuck doll caused B----- to violently gag as their bodies harmoniously jerked from orgasm. He could see the blackness smearing away from the doctor's lower half revealing his necrotic, decaying body.

"What the fuck…" he muttered. "What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck!" He soon became hysterical.

B----- abruptly abandoned the scene, recklessly rushing out of the back room, continuing to curse to himself. Upon sprinting to the exit, a black void appeared before his feet. From it emerged SCP 106, carrying the petrified and deceased scientist. It let him fall limp into the guards arms.

The guard held his breath, wide eyed until he found himself completely surrounded in blackness. He could hear 106's beastial laugh ring throughout the empty void as he fell to the ground in defeat, still cradling the lifeless scientist.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote  
> That's how it ends  
> That's it


End file.
